Chapter 7
The Wizard's Weakness is the 7th chapter in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle between the Vanish Brothers and Natsu is about to begin. The brothers, who state that they are the best in dealing with Fire Mages, spell trouble for Natsu. Meanwhile, Lucy reads DAYBREAK and discovers its secrets, but Everlue appears and demands her to spill the secret. Summary The one who is wielding the Frying Pan, the older brother of the Vanish Brothers, states that Mages of Fairy Tail are mistaken if they believe that they're the strongest. The brother with the wild hair, the younger of the two, says that he had heard a lot about Fairy Tail, and accepts that it's a Mage Guild. The both of them then state that in the end, Mages such as Natsu are no match for mercenary's strength. Not faltered, Natsu both tells and shows them to come on, and allows them to fight at the same time. While the younger brother expresses his anger with Natsu looking down on them, the older one remains calm, saying that since their opponent is a Fire Mage, it will be an easy job. The older brother then charges in, and attacks Natsu with his frying pan but misses. The younger one then grabs Natsu, and throws him towards the bookcase, smashing the wall. Natsu, who is about to fall from the balcony, manages to recover by grabbing on the rail, but the older brother charges at him and attacks with the frying pan again. The attack misses and Natsu flips downstairs while asking if it's alright that they destroy their employer's house. The two brothers doesn't answer his question, and asks him if he knows what a Mage's weakness is. Natsu's first response is transportation, causing the older one to point out that that's his own problem. Jumping down, the brothers explain the weakness: the body; confusing Natsu. The two brothers then continue their assault against Natsu, while stating that to learn Magic requires training of intellect and spirit, and as a result of mastering the Magic, most Mages don't train their body. When compared to mercenaries that trains their body day and night, Mages lack both strength and speed. The younger brother then states that there was once a wizard that spent years to master a curse Magic that can shatter all the bones of his opponent. The Vanish Brothers challenged the said wizard, and before he had the chance to cast the spell, they had already shattered the wizard's bones. Natsu replies that while that may be true, the Vanish Brothers have yet to land a blow during the whole time they were explaining. The older brother realizes that Natsu may have done some training, and the younger brother tells him to use that technique, Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack. Before the attack, they state that they are called the Vanish Brothers because they will vanish, and then eliminate their opponent. The younger brother is then launched to the sky by the frying pan, and Natsu's eyes followed. Taking advantage, the older brother strikes him with the frying pan. Natsu then focuses his attention to the older brother, when the younger brother struck him from above. The two brother then explain that's their ultimate attack, but before they could finish stating that no one could be alive after that attack, Natsu stands up and is both unfazed and unimpressed. The Vanish Brothers are surprised by Natsu's durability, and question if he really is a Mage. Having had enough with the battle, Natsu counters with his Fire Dragon's Roar. Seeing a fire attack, the two brothers comment that it was over for Natsu. The fire is absorbed into the frying pan, and calls the fire countering technique, Flame Cooking. Amplifying the flame absorbed, the older brother redirects the flame at Natsu. Just as they are about to celebrate their victory, Natsu emerges from the flame with a smile, and finishes the Vanish Brothers with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. With the two defeated, Natsu decides to find Lucy. At the same time, Virgo's eyes begin to glow. Somewhere in the sewer of Everlue's Mansion, Lucy is reading DAYBREAK with a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses. She finishes reading, and lets out a sigh of relief. Stunned, she couldn't believe the secrets inside the book, and says that the book must not be burned. As she puts the glasses back on and says that she must deliver the book to Kaby, Everlue's hand pops up behind Lucy and grabs her. Everlue then demands that she spill the secret of the book, but Lucy calls him the worst, and an enemy to literature. Characters in Order of Appearance #Vanish Brothers #Natsu Dragneel #Virgo #Lucy Heartfilia #Everlue Battles & Events *Obtaining DAYBREAK! *Natsu Dragneel vs. The Vanish Brothers (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Everlue (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * Spells used * * * |Daibā}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Flame Cooking ( Fureimu Kukkingu) Weapons used *Giant Frying Pan Items used * Navigation